


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #018 - Dirty Talk

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [18]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eiji dresses up like a bunny for Camus.
Relationships: Camus/Ootori Eiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #018 - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> the rewritten ver! this one has more feels and the other was more raw. they're both 100% valid.

“Close your eyes,” Eiji said as he poked his head out of the bathroom door to see that his boyfriend was sitting at the edge of the bed, “please?”

“Alright,” Camus closed them with a small smirk on the corner of his lips as Eiji gathered up his courage to step out of the bathroom. He shouldn’t have been _this_ nervous in front of his own boyfriend by now, but he was still somewhat insecure. Eiji had teased Camus with a couple pictures of his outfit earlier that week, but having to actually wear it in person? It was scary.

Eiji adjusted the tall, white bunny ears sitting atop his head as he quietly walked over to his boyfriend with white stockings covering his legs. They were connected to a garter that sat low on his slim waist and was paired with baby blue lace panties. Or well, Eiji wasn’t sure if he could call them underwear in the first place as his ass was completely exposed. 

A tuft of white fur stuck out from between his cheeks as a plug sat snug within his ass and he was still surprised they’d even sold things like that. His hands fell from his hair, past his bare chest and stomach to take hold of Camus’s shoulders as he climbed into his lap. He felt large hands rest on his waist and looked down to see that the blonde’s eyes were still closed as requested. 

“You can open them now...” Eiji softly said as he felt his heart temporarily lodge itself in his neck. This was the first time Eiji had taken the initiative to delve into one of his sexual fantasies and part of him was wary about Camus’s reaction. Not that he had a logical reason to be, Camus was always sweet to him no matter how awkward Eiji could be.

“Oh my,” Camus murmured as his eyes took in the shy man on his lap. One of his hands drifted towards the piece of jewelry within his bellybutton. Eiji had gotten a navel piercing on impulse in high school and Camus definitely had a thing for it. He bit down on his inner cheek to resist laughing as Camus’s thumb played around with it for a few seconds.

“Camus...” Eiji murmured as his boyfriend’s hand slid further up his torso and rested just underneath his nipple. Camus’s tongue darted out to lick at his lips as his eyes were trained on the metal in the soft nubs. Eiji could see the hunger in those eyes as they met his own because Camus hadn’t been allowed to suck, lick, or even touch them as they’d been healing up for the past five months. 

“Are they ready now, bunny?” Camus’s deep voice had Eiji instantly nodding as he squeezed Camus’s shoulder. He flicked his thumb over one of the nipples as his tongue licked at the other. Oh how Eiji missed this so dearly, this was just self imposed torture that he never wanted to put himself through again. 

Camus’s wet tongue circled around the nipple and played with the piercing before he suctioned his lips onto it. The hand on Eiji’s waist moved lower to cup at his ass and Eiji felt a pleasant hum against his skin as those fingers touched his fluffy tail. Eiji let out a small moan as Camus slowly pulled the toy out, then pushed it back in and repeated the motion as his mouth didn’t leave his nipple alone.

Eiji was happy to take in the duel sensations as his cock began to fill within iis thin, lacey confines. He brought down one of his hands in between them to unbutton Camus’s pants and palmed at the bulge covered by his boxers. It was wonderful to feel the evidence that Camus wasn’t grossed out or disgusted by him, that he was into this as much as Eiji was.

Camus switched over to give his dry nipple some attention as his hand continued to slowly pump the plug in Eiji’s ass. Eiji had managed to keep his focus long enough to pull out Camus’s cock and quickly got to stroking at him. He faintly remembered just how shocked and mildly scared he was when he saw just how _big_ Camus was because he was the first... and hopefully only man Eiji would be with. 

It took some time for Eiji to come to terms with his bisexuality as it was definitely something his father would never approve of if his seething reaction at Eiichi’s dating life was of any indication. However seeing as most of his friends were somewhere on the spectrum and seeing his older brother continue not to give a fuck about what anyone thought empowered his own confidence. Camus only helped kickstart his sexual awakening when they were paired together for their song and Eiji never regretted a thing.

“Turn around and show me that cute ass, baby,” Camus said and Eiji nodded before climbing out of his lap. He looked over his shoulder as his boyfriend openly admired the sight of his exposed ass cradled by the baby blue lace. He reached out with both of his hands to deliver a harsh squeeze to his cheeks, then pulled Eiji back into his lap. 

Eiji back was flush against Camus’s chest as those slender fingers tugged the toy out fully and slipped inside of him. His other hand was back on his front, pinching at one of his nipples and Eiji could feel himself melting into his touch.

“You’re the sexist rabbit I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Camus said as Eiji felt his breath on the shell of his ear, “look at you, bearing yourself for me.”

“You really like it?” 

“I _love_ it,” Camus’s teeth lightly grazed the skin of his ear as his fingers plunged into his wet, tight hole, “especially because I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

“Mmm... yeah,” Eiji sighed as his hand went to squeeze at his own erection, now peeking out from the band of his panties.

“I once thought you were so innocent, just like everyone else does,” Camus drawled on, “you’ve made them all into fools, my devious little angel.” 

Eiji reflexively went to bite his lower lip to restrain that moan that threatened to spill out, but held off as he didn’t need to. Camus continuously praised him on the sounds he made that he previously found embarrassing, plus he had the house to himself tonight. He could be as loud as he wanted and Camus would _love_ it.

“Fuck, you sound so beautiful,” Camus said as he rubbed at his nipple with the pad of his thumb, “who does my bunny belong to? Who is responsible for making you like this?”

“You are,” Eiji moaned, “you’re the one, Camus.”

“That’s right,” Camus thrusted his fingers in search of that sweet spot, “and I bet there’s still so much you’re hiding inside. I’m going to pull it all out and expose you for the freak you are.”

“C-Camus...” Eiji gasped as he shoved his hand into his underwear and curled his fingers around his leaking cock, “please, I... I want to do everything with you, I want to be... your slut.”

“You’re already my slut,” Camus said as his fingers finally reached that spot, causing Eiji to moan as his back arc’d off of Camus’s chest, “my irresistibly cute, sexy bunny that is going to be fucked raw. You want my cum inside of you?”

“Yes, yes,” Eiji eagerly nodded as he was stroking himself faster while subtly rocking his hips on Camus’s fingers, “I... want to be... um...”

“Hm? What else do you want?” Camus said as his fingers didn’t slow in the slightest, “you’re so demanding tonight, tell me more baby.”

“...I just want you to use me, like a... cum dump,” Eiji replied as a new heat filled up his pale cheeks, ”throw me on the bed a-and... fuck me until you’re satisified, senpai.”

Eiji thought for a moment he may have gone too far as he opened his eyes and peered over to see that his boyfriend was blinking back at him with a flushed face as well, “was that too much...?”

“No, nope,” Camus took his fingers out, “I just needed a few seconds to recover because I did not expect all of _that,_ Eiji, Holy shit.”

“Oh...” Eiji shyly smiled back at him, “then maybe you still think I’m super innocent~”

Camus responded by picking up Eiji and tossed him onto the bed, then immediately crowded into his space as he slipped between his legs. From the ravenous look on his lover’s face, Eiji had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow...

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> camus got a horse cock, eiji is a cute bean, and the sky is blue.
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
